


Pleasure Doing Buisness With You

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Troy's expression is unreadable when he looks at him. "You'll need supplies," he says after a moment."I suppose we will," Nick agrees.His eyes meet Nick's and a thrill shoots through him when he says, "You'll need to earn them."
Relationships: Minor Nick Clark/Luciana Galvez, Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688803
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Pleasure Doing Buisness With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bored and finished this rather quickly and I hope you enjoy it!

Convincing Luciana to stay at the ranch after she recovered was difficult, but in the end all it took was a promise to leave once Nick was sure his mom was in the right headspace after what happened to Travis. He'd asked for one week, and Luciana had agreed, rather firmly, to the time frame.

Troy doesn't appear to care when he tells him, but while on patrol in the dune buggies he puts his arm behind Nick, and his hand finds its way to the back of his neck. He squeezes, and rubs at his skin roughly, and that's all he does until they part ways. 

Nick finds himself unable to sleep five days out from their departure, thoughts of Troy swirling unprompted in his head. He can't stop thinking about how he sucked the other man off, or the feel of Troy's hand rubbing him off. He feels himself growing hard, and if it weren't for his mother and sister, he might've woken Luciana to take the edge off. 

Instead, he slips out of bed and goes for a walk to clear his head and have a smoke. He ends up sitting at the base of a tree far away from most of the ranch, replaying the memories of his night with Troy in his head, and as if summoned by his thoughts, Troy appears out of nowhere, making him jump.

"Where'd you come from man?" 

"The pantry. Needed to pick up a few things." 

"Like what?"

He reaches into a bag Nick hadn't noticed before then holds up a jar of peanut butter. 

"You needed peanut butter in the middle of the night?" Nick questions. 

"I got hungry," Troy answers with a shrug. He puts the jar back in his bag, then forces himself into the space next to Nick in the grass. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Leaving," Nick lies easily. 

"Regretting your decision?"

"No. Just wondering what we'll find out there."

"Nothing pretty, I'm sure."

Nick hums, "You gonna miss me?" He teases as he takes a drag from his cigarette. 

Troy's expression is unreadable when he looks at him. "You'll need supplies," he says after a moment. 

"We will," Nick agrees. 

His eyes meet Nick's and a thrill shoots through him when he says, "You'll need to _earn_ them."

Nick takes one final drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out in the dirt, and flicking it away into the grass. "For both of us?" He questions. 

He knows he should get up and walk away, but he _really_ doesn't want to, too intrigued by where this conversation is headed. 

Troy nods, eyes locked on his. "That's gonna be pricier than last time."

Nick eyes him curiously "What do you want?" 

"I want..." He appears to think a moment, "I want to watch you prepare yourself for me and then I want to fuck you right up against this tree." 

Nick's breath hitches. "Got any lube?" 

Troy reaches into his bag and pulls out a big bottle of lube. "Full disclosure, I wasn't in the pantry just for peanut butter."

Nick snorts. "What about a condom?"

Troy reaches into his bag again, and shows him a box of magnums. 

Nick bites his lips, blood rushing south as he's reminded of just how _big_ Troy is. 

Troy shakes the box. "Well, Clark, are we doing business or not?"

Nick hesitates. Him and Luciana had supplies due to his sneaking around in the pantry under the guise of needing things to make repairs to the house that burned down a few days prior, so he didn't really _need_ to take Troy up on his offer. But he _itched_ to. 

So he says, "I do this, and you give us a truck too." 

Troy nods. "Do we have a deal then?"

Nick kisses his cheek. "We do," he says quietly before standing up. He starts undoing his belt, staring down at Troy who sits up straighter against the tree. He makes quick work of his pants and underwear and straddles Troy, knees digging into the grass. 

Troy leans forward, breath ghosting across Nick's lips. His hands settle on the back of Nick's thighs, running them up and down the sensitive skin. 

Nick feels himself starting to harden at the gentle attention. He grabs the lube from on top of Troy’s bag and pops the cap off, tearing off the foil then twists the cap back on. He steals a kiss from Troy, who squeezes his thighs and starts lightly massaging them, before he pours lube into his right hand. 

He closes the bottle and tosses it onto Troy's bag. He warms up the lube as he slicks up his fingers properly.

"Can I throw in sucking your dick?"

Nick looks up from his hands and finds Troy staring at his dick which twitches under his gaze. "You already named your price."

Troy sighs wistfully, his hands moving up to cup Nick's ass. "A damn shame because I'm itchin' to return the favor."

Nick hums in acknowledgement. It's not that he doesn't want Troy to suck him off, but rather he refused to step outside of the lines of their deal. Some part of him was convinced it wasn't so bad to cheat if it served a greater purpose such as getting a truck for him and Luciana to make it to Mexicali. He knew it was bullshit, but sometimes he desperately clung to whatever lie would allow him to do the bad thing he wanted.

Nick steals another kiss, this time slipping his tongue into Troy’s mouth. He draws out a soft groan then pulls away slowly after he knows he has Troy's full attention. "Watch," he whispers. 

Troy nods, seemingly captivated by Nick already. 

Nick reaches under him until his fingers press at his hole. He rubs at himself teasingly, letting out a soft sigh. Troy squeezes his ass roughly, sending a jolt of electricity through him. He pushes in two fingers slowly, breath catching at the burn of them. 

He hasn't done this in a while, but he doesn't want to go too slow, needing to get back to his cabin before anyone noticed he was missing. He allows himself only a moment to adjust to the feel of his fingers, then he starts moving, stretching and playing with himself.

Troy's eyes slip to where his hand disappears under him, his hands rubbing circles into Nick's ass cheeks, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

Nick decides to put on a show for him, moaning low, closing his eyes as he pumps his fingers in and out of himself. He runs his other hand over his chest, teasing his nipples through his tank top and biting his lip. 

Troy groans, and a couple of seconds later Nick feels a warm hand settle on his stomach. He half opens his eyes as Troy starts to move his hand up, up, _up_ until he brushes his thumb against Nick's right nipple.

Nick lets out a soft encouraging noise, and Troy does it again and again. He seems to tire of Nick's shirt preventing him from touching him directly because he slides his hand down Nick's stomach, stopping at the edge of his shirt then sliding his hand under it. His hand is a searing heat against Nick's skin. 

Nick loves the way Troy gently glides over his skin, his fingers calloused and curious as he blindly maps out Nick's torso. Finally, he reaches Nick's right nipple, rubbing circles into it briefly before doing the same to the left. Meanwhile, Nick searches inside himself for that wonderful spot, the way his nipples hardened under Troy's attention urging him for more. 

He finds it after a moment, a stuttered moan escaping him and he shuts his eyes for a moment. When he reopens them, Troy is watching his hand again, absently playing with his nipple, and massaging his ass. 

Nick thrusts against that wonderful spot a few more times, then he turns in Troy's lap, bending over to give Troy a better view of him fingering himself. 

Troy groans and spreads his cheeks, thumbs rubbing small circles into his skin. " _Fuck_ , I can't wait to be buried in your ass." 

Nick twitches at his words, but keeps stretching himself. Troy was big and he needed a little more preparation to take him easily. "Troy," he says huskily. "Get some lube and slick up one of your fingers." 

Troy looks up to meet his eyes, and he shudders at the pure want in them. Troy nods and does as told, warming the lube as Nick did earlier then placing his middle finger against Nick's rim, teasing the puckered skin. 

"Troy," Nick urges impatiently, and then he feels a long finger pushing in next to his. He gasps softly, and presses down on Troy's finger. It's sloppy, and uncoordinated at first as they stretch him open, but they eventually fall into a steady rhythm.

Troy finds his gspot a few minutes later, and he nearly comes, too worked up for the touch. He pulls his fingers out, taking Troy's with him, and then he turns again, kissing Troy to give him a moment to calm down. He can't help but love how tactile Troy is, his hands stroking Nick's sides, then sliding behind his back to pull him closer roughly before sliding down to cup his ass. 

"I'm ready," Nick says as he breaks the kiss. He stands up quickly. 

Troy scrambles to get up, and Nick walks forward to grab onto the tree, the bark rough in his hands. He watches Troy open the box of condoms, pull one out, then toss the box onto the bag. 

Troy makes quick work of his pants, and puts on the condom. 

"Lube," Nick reminds. 

"I know, I'm not a savage," Troy says as he swoops to pick up the bottle. He slicks his cock generously, exhaling happily as he finally gets to touch himself. 

Nick positions himself as comfortably as he can while he waits for Troy, and it isn't long before he feels Troy's hands on his hips, his body a warm line behind him. 

"Ready, Clark?" 

Nick nods and spreads his legs further apart. Troy guides him back by his hips until Nick feels the blunt head of his cock teasing against his rim. He takes a breath to keep himself relaxed as Troy pushes in slowly. 

Troy’s breath ghosts hotly over the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine when he says. "You’re so fucking tight."

Nick hums, gripping the tree tighter as Troy bottoms out. He feels full in the most delightful way. There's a slight burn, but he'd been prepped enough that it's barely an afterthought. 

Troy rubs circles into his hips with thumbs, pressing his chest into Nick as he kisses at his neck, allowing him a moment to adjust. 

"You're very... _handsy,"_ Nick tells him. 

Troy chuckles and he feels it in his back. He stops kissing him briefly. "That's kind of the _point_ when it comes to sex."

"I just mean all the massaging with your thumbs."

"What, you don't like it?" Troy questions, his thumbs stilling. He starts licking and sucking gently on Nick's neck. 

"I do, it's just...it's not something I'd expect from you." Nick says. "It's kind of... _sweet."_

Troy sucks really hard before mouthing his way up to Nick's ear. "There's nothing _sweet_ about what I'm fixin' to do to you."

Nick moans softly, pressing back into him. It's the only permission Troy needs to dig his fingers into his hips and start moving - slow as he pulls out, then quick as he rails into Nick. 

"All right?" Troy murmurs. 

Nick hums, and he does it again, slowly building his pace, and adjusting his angle. Nick's eyes slip closed as it actually starts to feel good, but they fly open soon after as Troy finds his prostate and he cries out in surprised pleasure. 

Troy’s right hand leaves his hip, and then he's turning Nick's head to kiss him, once, and say lowly, " _Quiet_ , Nicky. We don't want any interruptions, do we?"

Nick steals another kiss, and Troy continues to rail into that sweet spot inside of him, swallowing the noises he makes. The bark starts to cut into his hands but he's too lost in the feel of Troy all around him, the feel of his tongue teasing into his mouth, the feel of his fingers digging into his hips and pulling him onto his cock. 

Eventually, Nick's neck starts to protest the awkward angle, and he has to turn and face the tree, bracing his forearms against it. He bites his lip at the change in position, the angle much better for taking Troy. He meets Troy’s thrusts, grinding his ass into him. 

" _Fuck_ ," Troy moans, his hand wrapping around Nick's cock and jerking him roughly. He rocks between Troy’s hand and his cock, his head dropping between his shoulders as Troy fucks him faster. 

Beyond their panting and the harsh slap of skin against skin, Nick hears crickets chirping - the only sound he hopes anyone close by can hear. The last thing he wants is to be found like this with Troy, and not just because of Luciana, but because the Ranch didn't seem like the safest place for anyone not white or straight, and there was no telling what might happen to either of them. 

Nick makes a noise he swears he's never made before when Troy swirls his hips, forcing himself deeper. He has to bite his own shoulder to keep himself quiet, wishing he had Troy's mouth instead. Troy alternates between these deep strokes and his indulgent pace and Nick feels his arousal start to peak. 

"Are you close?" Troy asks eventually, voice low and tight. 

"Ye - yeah." Nick manages, his own voice rough. 

Troy jerks him faster, fucking into him harder and its only a minute later that Nick cums, clenching around Troy’s cock, muffling himself with his arm. Troy follows behind after a few more thrusts, and he collapses heavily against Nick, his hand slipping from Nick's cock, moving to rest on his hip and leaving a wet trail in between. 

Nick lifts his head to catch his breath, riding the high of his orgasm. Absently, he feels Troy kissing at his shoulder, and the cool night air grazing his heated skin. Reality was going to hit him like a wave soon, but for now he could enjoy the aftermath of a good fuck. 

Troy pulls out after he's caught his breath, and slaps his ass. "I'll get you whatever you want from the pantry. You earned it." 

Nick turns, leaning heavily against the tree, and Troy kisses him, one hand sweeping through his hair as if he was petting him. He leans into Troy's touch, kissing him back sensually until Troy pulls away.

Troy just stares at him a moment, a small, satisfied grin on his face. "Pleasure doing business with you, Clark," he says before backing away and getting dressed. 

Nick starts dressing too, and just after he's pulled on his shirt, Troy catches his chin and kisses him almost sweetly this time. 

Troy pulls away quickly. "Let me know if you need anything else before you leave."

"I won't need anything else." Nick says, prickling at his cocky tone - like he thought Nick wouldn't be able to stay away. 

Troy smirks. "We'll see about that." He walks off, and Nick grabs a cigarette. 

He smokes on the way back to the cabin, hoping it will cover the smell of sex. He doesn't quite have the energy to shower, and doesn't want to risk waking anyone with the noise. He snuffs it out on the dirt in front of the cabin before creeping inside. 

He goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and forearms so the scratches from the tree won't get infected. He can worry about his cover story for them in the morning. He slips into his bed, thinking he'd managed to sneak in successfully, but then Luciana turns to face him. 

She nuzzles into his chest. "Where'd you go?" She mumbles sleepily. 

"Just went to have a smoke."

"Mm." Luciana lifts her head long enough to give him a soft kiss he barely manages to return.

Guilt floods through him, nearly choking him as she curls into him, and he knows he's making a mistake messing around with Troy - flimsy excuses of earning his keep, and paying for supplies or not, one thing was clear - Luciana deserved better. He sleeps fitfully, and when he wakes he vows to himself that he won't have sex with Troy ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises in getting the next part quickly, even if I am still bored. 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Also a reminder that I'm still accepting [Trick Prompts](https://knownasemrys.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
